


If Found, Please Return To Tony Stark

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [3]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: But it's okay, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Steve gets lost in the city, Tony to the rescue, and sort of freaks out, mentions of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: So yeah, Steve knows he could contact them.But as he keeps walking, looking around at all the unfamiliar buildings and streets, Steve simply keeps his fists balled up in his sweatshirts front pocket and puts his head down to glare at the sidewalk, half to ensure no one thought he was glaring at them and to help give off the vibe of ‘leave me alone’, a piece of advice both Natasha and Tony had given him.





	If Found, Please Return To Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Happy Steve Bingo Card - Lost in the City.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

Steve knows it wouldn’t take much, simply pulling his phone out and shooting off either a quick text or calling someone for help.

He knows it’s not a big deal, wouldn’t be more than a minute or two really, no time at all.

That the others wouldn’t hassle him over it, maybe just tease him a little but ultimately assuring him it was no problem. Well, Hank and Jan wouldn’t. Clint and Tony would be snarky but still making sure he knew it was jesting in good fun, and he knew they’d drop it, really drop it, if he asked them too.

So yeah, Steve knows he could contact them.

But as he keeps walking, looking around at all the unfamiliar buildings and streets, Steve simply keeps his fists balled up in his sweatshirts front pocket and puts his head down to glare at the sidewalk, half to ensure no one thought he was glaring at them and to help give off the vibe of ‘leave me alone’, a piece of advice both Clint and Tony had given him. Something to help him blend in more, so he wouldn't get bombarded as much when he just wanted to go out and not be Captain America. 

Biting back a sigh, Steve nibbled at his lip as he came to a cross section, pausing as he waited for traffic to either stop or slow enough so he could jog a cross the street and risked looking up again but felt his shoulders sag when he didn’t recognize anything on this block either.

He does this for three, four more blocks before cutting into an alley and resting against the concrete, sliding down until he was crouched on the balls of his feet. Elbows resting on his knees and head tipped forward into his hands.

Swallowing around the lump that had started forming nearly half a click back, Steve squeezes his eyes shut tightly and concentrates mostly on keeping his breathing under control. Knows it wouldn’t be good to lose it, not in broad daylight not over simply being lost in the city.

He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, but eventually his eyes flutter open as he hears a car pull up and a door open and not quite slam shut. Can hear loafers slap against the side walk and a voice he knows almost as well as his own mutter about getting the streets on this block repaved as feet walk into his line of sight.

Neither man speaks for a few moments, but eventually Steve watches as the legs before him bend at the knee and hands reach out slowly to lay themselves against Steve’s knees.

Steve lets his hands fall away from his face and tilts his head up, lips curving up in an automatic response to the small, shy smile Tony’s got.

“Hey there, Soldier,” Tony murmurs, keeps his voice soft and even, though worry has his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Hey,” Steve response, voice hoarse and heavy but he reaches out with his left hand and gently cups Tony’s face, thumb rubbing just under the corner of Tony’s lip. “Sorry.” He knows, without a shadow of a doubt the only reason Tony’s here now, crouched before him and just barely holding back his worry, is because Steve’s been out all afternoon and hadn’t called. They’d had plans for lunch after all, Steve remembers with a wince.

“Naw,” Tony lifts one hand to wave off Steve’s apology, “Nothing to worry about, Sugarplum.” Flicking his eyes around, Steve wonders what Tony sees that causes determination to take over the worry in his eyes. “Come on.” Tony pushes himself up, failing to hide a wince at the way his left knee pops, “Come on, Cap.” Tony reaches out offering his hands out in a vain attempt to help Steve up, something they both know Steve doesn’t really need. “We’ve still got reservations. Chop, chop.”

Swallowing, Steve sways into Tony’s space, flashing forward quickly to press a soft kiss, in thanks for rescuing him, to Tony’s lips. Steve lets the other pull him along towards the car, holding back a chuckle when Tony quips warmly, "We should get you a shirt, 'If found, please return to Tony Stark'."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
